RP of Risu: Kinaga&Naruto trying to get along
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Another Risu solo RP that Risu did! Risu tries to make Kinaga and Naruto get along!


**NOTICE: _I DID NOT WRITE THIS!!_ Risu Yamanaka wrote this. I got permission from her and all the credit goes to her.**

Risu: -is sitting in her living room- Taiyou? I'm bored as hell.  
Taiyou: -is lying on the rug belly up, legs stretched out- Yup.  
Risu: -gets up- Lets go find Kinaga.  
Taiyou: -rolls over- Why? To fight again?  
Risu: -rolls her eyes- No. To hang out, maybe get some ramen.  
Taiyou: Sure. -stands up and walks out the door-  
Risu: -walks out after her-

--At Kinaga's house--

Risu: -knocks on the door- Kinaga? Ya home?  
Taiyou: -laughs-  
Risu: What's so funny? -turns around and Kinaga is standing right behind her- Oh. That's what's funny.  
Kinaga: -grins- Watcha need?  
Risu: Food.  
Kinaga: -chuckles- Let me guess? Ramen?  
Risu: -sarcastically- Ooooh your psychic.  
Kinaga: Not really your just predictable.  
Risu: -.- Thanks.  
Kinaga: -grins- Welcome. Lets go eat okay?  
Risu: Okay.

--After ramen--

Risu: God I love ramen.  
Kinaga: You've said that at least half a dozen times already.  
Risu: What's your point?  
Kinaga: -sighs and shakes his head-  
Risu: -laughs lightly-  
Kinaga: -tenses-  
Risu: What?  
Taiyou: -looks up- Grr...Naruto...I'll make him leave. -prepares to jump away-  
Risu: Wait!  
Taiyou: What?  
Risu: -faces Kinaga- I'm tired of this Kinaga. You and Naruto are two of my best friends in the world...right up there with Ryume and Rynn. You two need to learn to get along! Or at least civil.  
Kinaga: -mumbles- I don't have a problem...  
Risu: Good. Then you know what? I'm gonna call Naruto over here and the THREE of us are going to take a walk and were going to be normal human beings okay?  
Kinaga: O.O Risu, I don't think that's...  
Risu: I thought you just said you don't have a problem with him?  
Kinaga: Fine.  
Risu: Thank you. -jumps over to Naruto-  
Naruto: Hey!  
Risu: Okay Naruto here's the deal. You, me and Kinaga are going to go for a walk and you are NOT going to get him angry. You are going to be civil and you WILL get along just for tonight.  
Naruto: O.O Risu! I...I don't...this is NOT...you really shouldn't expect...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING??  
Risu: I'm thinking exactly what I told you.  
Naruto: -mouth is way open-  
Risu: -puts her hand under his chin and shuts his mouth- Okay? Now lets go.  
Naruto: But what if he makes me mad?  
Risu: He won't.  
Naruto: How do you know?  
Risu: Cause if either of you make each other mad both of your asses are mine.  
Naruto: -gulps- Okay.  
Risu: -walks back to Kinaga with Naruto in tow-  
Kinaga: -is stony faced-  
Naruto: -looks everywhere but at Kinaga-  
Risu: You two know the deal. Your going to GET ALONG.  
Naruto & Kinaga: -nod stiffly-  
Risu: Good. Now lets walk. -grabs one of Kinaga's hands and then grabs Naruto's hand with her other hand and starts walking- So how was your day Naruto?  
Naruto: Fine.  
Risu: Yours Kinaga?  
Kinaga: Wonderful... -mutters under his breath- until now...  
Risu: -pretends she didn't hear- So what'd you guys do today?  
Naruto & Kinaga: Trained.  
Risu: That's good that's good.  
Taiyou: -is looking at the three of them with one eyebrow up and skeptical- Risu, I'm gonna meet you back at the house okay?  
Risu: -smiles- Sure! See ya later!  
Kinaga: See ya.

--walk in silence for a few minutes--

Kinaga: -coughs- Uh, Risu?  
Risu: Yep?  
Kinaga: Do you and -chokes out Naruto's name- want something from somewhere? -is super tense and you can tell that he only included Naruto's name for the sake of Risu-  
Risu: -smiles- I don't need anything. -looks pointedly at Naruto and then at Kinaga-  
Naruto: -coughs and mutters- No...I'm good...  
Risu: -looks back at Kinaga- Thanks for the offer though!  
-elbows Naruto in the ribs hard-  
Naruto: Ow...uh..thanks...anyway...  
Kinaga: -sounding relieved- Okay.  
Risu: -thinks- Now was that too hard? Come on. In order for them both to like me they must have something in common. At least SOME interests. Sheesh. -done thinking-  
Risu: -stops suddenly-  
Kinaga & Naruto: -are yanked back by their hands because Risu is still holding them- What?  
Risu: I'm just trying to figure out how two boys who are my very best friends have nothing in common whatsoever.  
Kinaga: Um...maybe because...uh... I got nothing sorry.  
Naruto: -shakes his head- Got nothing.  
Risu: I think that you guys would be best friends if I wasn't in the equation.  
Kinaga & Naruto: WHAT! NO WAY!  
Risu: -grins- See? You guys have the same response to everything I say and do.  
Kinaga & Naruto: What's your point?  
Risu: -chuckles- Never mind. You two might get it someday but obviously not now.  
Naruto: Sure. So what now?  
Risu: Well, this is obviously SO not working but I'm proud of you both for at least not trying to kill each other.  
Kinaga: -grimaces- Yeah...no problem..it was...-chokes out- easy.  
Naruto: Yeah. No big deal. -puts a huge completely fake smile on-  
Risu: -laughs- You two are such bad liars.  
Kinaga: True. So can I go home?  
Risu: -sighs- Sure.  
Kinaga: Thanks for the walk and ramen Risu-Chan.  
Naruto: Yeah, ditto. Except for the ramen. Wait a minute! YOU GUYS HAD RAMEN!?  
Risu: -rolls her eyes- Yes we had ramen. You and I can have some tomorrow. Okay?  
Naruto: Okay. See ya round Risu. -jumps off-  
Kinaga: -loudly exhales- All right Risu. See ya. -gives Risu a quick hug and jumps off-  
Risu: -walks off to her house- -thinks and grins- Men are sometimes such idiots.


End file.
